


Hunter's Submission

by Jodine16



Series: Hunters [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodine16/pseuds/Jodine16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denzel catches Vincent at Yuffie's wedding, interested in another hook up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter's Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Despite being a sequel to Hunter Hunted, it's all smut and it doesn't need to be read to get this. :3 Enjoy!

Vincent wasn't able to talk to Denzel about their one night romp for the rest of the night, although he wasn't sure why he wanted to. The kid made it pretty clear it was just mutual fun for them both, regardless of the fact Chaos was a part of it. And Chaos. Well, he too wanted to talk to Denzel, though talking wasn't quite the verb Vincent wanted to use.

He didn't get to see the kid for several months and nearly had the events of that night wiped from his mind when Yuffie's marriage invitations were sent out. The announcement caught everyone by surprise including her father, who was quickly beside himself with glee and invited everyone in Wutai to see the ceremony.

"Viiincent!" Vincent, who had been lounging in the sitting room of the ShinRa manor, cringed and toyed with the idea of hiding in the basement, when the young ninja popped her head around the door. "There you are! Guess what? I'm getting married!!" Vincent flinched again, at her shrill squealing. "And you're invited!"

He sighed. "Yuffie..."

"Nu uh! You're coming!" She put her hands on her hips. "You ignore my calls and my messages, you don't return any of them and you didn't show up for the holidays! And don't get me started on you missing my birthday..." Vincent tuned her out, remembering that he needed to erase the messages on his phone before the damned thing began whining that it was running out of space.

"...at least Cloud, Denzel and Tifa will be coming. Did you know she's pregnant? Denzel's..."

Vincent felt Chaos brush against his mind. ' ** _The Strife boy will be there? We should go._** '

"...says he can't wait to be a big bro--"

"Fine."

Yuffie blinked. "Huh? Fine what? Oh! You'll come? Really? I thought I was going to have to sic Caith Sith on you. Great!" She rattled off the date and sternly told him that she'd have his head if he missed the big day. "See you there!" She flounced off, leaving him to his thoughts.

' ** _So eager to see the child?_** ' Chaos taunted.

' _Not as eager as you are,_ ' Vincent thought, mentally shoving the demon entity away.

Chaos laughed at him, disappearing. Vincent was surprised Chaos didn't press the matter, but knew when to look a gift horse in the mouth: never.

\----

Yuffie's wedding was like many other royal weddings; long, boring, and loud. The ceremony took place on one of the balconies so everyone could see it. Fortunately, Yuffie gave her friends the VIP treatment and set them up with seats in one of the balconies next to hers.

Vincent spotted Denzel with Tifa and Cloud several seats down and had his suspicions confirmed when the kid's eyes lit up before he tried to play it cool with a polite nod in his direction.

'Casual fuck indeed,' Chaos laughed.

As soon as the ceremony was done, Vincent disappeared, looking for somewhere quiet to quell the throbbing that was beginning behind his eyes.

"Barret and Cid were making bets that you weren't going to show up."

Vincent looked up seeing Denzel leaning against the wall. He shrugged. "Yuffie can be...persistent."

Denzel grinned. "Cloud thinks she's more annoying as hell than 'persistent'."

They both fell silent. Vincent regarded him slowly, noting he had dyed his hair to something resembling his natural hair colour. He was about to ask him if there was anything else Denzel wanted when the kid piped up, "You look good in a suit." He pushed off the wall coming closer.

Vincent willed himself not to take a step away. "Denzel, whatever you think we had, can't happen again."

"Why? I had a good time and I know you did." Denzel stepped closer, smiling, his eyes bright with unguarded lust. "The bruises on my hips lasted for almost a week. It's all I think about when I'm in bed."

Vincent's cock twitched in his pants and he forced himself not to think about Denzel's words. "I'm serious."

"Are you? Because I don't think you are. At first I thought it was the age difference, I think it's Chaos you're worried about." At Vincent's silence, Denzel pressed on. "After that night in the club, I'd say you shouldn't be."

Vincent moved suddenly, pinning Denzel to the wall with his wrists above his head in one hand. "Don't assume you know anything about Chaos, Denzel," he growled.

Denzel pressed his hips forward, rubbing his arousal against Vincent’s crotch. “I know I don’t know anything about him, he’s a mystery like you,” he said breathily. ”But, he’s like every male I’ve ever encountered; eager to get his rocks off. You aren’t much different so why the hell are you denying yourself a willing body to get off on?”

“What makes you think I even want you again?” Denzel raised an eyebrow and glanced down pointedly looking at the tent forming in Vincent’s pants. “Involuntary reaction to physical stimulus,” Vincent said smoothly.

“You did stalk me for a month.” Denzel smirked at Vincent’s rare look of surprise. “Cloud and Tifa taught Marlene and me a lot in fighting styles in case they couldn’t protect us. I have a sixth sense for being watched. You aren’t very subtle.” Deciding he was done talking, Denzel moved forward, pressing is lips to Vincent’s. 

The Ex-Turk was stiff before reluctantly kissing back. It wasn’t like the kid was lying. He loosened his grip on Denzel’s wrists, his claw hand coming to rest on Denzel’s hip. Denzel’s tongue licked along his lip before toying with his tongue. Vincent pressed a little closer, suppressing a moan when Denzel sucked his tongue into his mouth. The brunet pulled away, his pupils blown. He slipped out of Vincent’s grip and tugged him into the bathroom that was just down the hall. 

Not bothering to turn the lights on, Denzel pressed Vincent hard before dropping to his knees, his hands going to the gunman’s belt. He swiftly undid his pants and reached in, pulling Vincent’s cock out. Denzel maintained eye contact with Vincent as his stroked the shaft before taking the head to his mouth.

Vincent sighed, running his fingers through his hair, his claw arm pressing against the wall to keep his balance. Denzel alternated between sucking his dick and licking down to his balls, mouthing them both before returning to tongue the head of his cock. Whether it was from lack of companionship or Denzel’s eagerness, it didn’t take long before Vincent was steadily rocking his hips forward, his grip tightening in Denzel’s hair before his came down his throat.

It figured that that was when the lights came on. “Oh shit!” Cid exclaimed, backing out of the room. “Sorry! Didn’t know you were in there, Vincent!” The dark-haired man growled at him, reaching back to slam the door shut.

Denzel licked Vincent clean, giggling against the sensitized flesh. “Next time we should look for some place more private.”

Vincent took a deep breath, trying to get his system to return from post-orgasmic bliss to normal. “Next time?”

Denzel stood, tucking Vincent back into his pants. “Yeah, you owe me and I owe someone else a blow job,” he nodded his head towards the mirror. 

Vincent looked over to see Chaos leering at them. He scowled at his demon entity. “Maybe, do you...?” He motioned awkwardly to Denzel, who grinned. 

“No need, you make these really hot noises when you’re getting your dick sucked.” Vincent flushed and felt a thrill run up his spine at the thought of Denzel coming without being touched. “We should join the party before someone comes looking.” At Vincent’s grimace, he amended, “Or, I’ll go and keep the bride distracted while you make your getaway.”

“I suppose I will owe you,” Vincent said.


End file.
